This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Households, stores, and industries usually have a plumbing plunger for use in the event of a blockage in a drain (e.g., in a toilet, sink, etc.) Such plungers are also kept by the plumbing industry, and can be of many varying sizes. A typical plunger generally includes a head in the shape of a cup (usually made of a flexible material, such as rubber or plastic) and an elongate, rigid shaft attached to, and extending from, the plunger head. In use, the plunger head is pushed down against a drain, and either pressed hard into the drain to force air in, or is pushed down until the head is flattened, and then pulled out, causing a vacuum. The intent is to loosen or break up a clog, excessive material, or other blockage. In many households, stores, and other locations, the plunger is stored in open view because of the difficulty of finding a location where a used plunger can be placed without liquid draining from the plunger, thereby causing unsanitary contamination or some other type of damage. Further, many people are reluctant to pick up and transport a plunger to another room after use due to the likelihood of the plunger dripping liquid. In addition, the relatively large size of the typical plunger makes it difficult to store in homes, stores, industries, or other locations that have limited storage space.
Further, when dealing with various drain problems, it is convenient for the plunger to be stored close to the drain. Sometimes drain blockages can result in overflow, causing water damage, odorous contamination, mold formation, bacterial growth, or other types of damage or unsanitary conditions. Because such overflows can happen quickly, storage of the plunger in an easily accessible location is desirous. However, the plunger head is considered unsightly by many, and may be contaminated with materials due to its use. As a result, many homeowners and storeowners do not keep the plunger in an accessible location, but rather keep it out of sight, where it is not easily accessible. Further, when the plunger is kept within reach of a drain, it may be within view of users, customers, etc. and have an unsightly appearance, be malodorous, etc., thereby contributing to the perception of the drain, and perhaps the business itself, as being unsanitary.
Further, plungers are commonly perceived to be unsanitary because it is likely they have come into close contact with unsanitary substances (such as toilet bowl liquids or drain pipe liquids). Consequently, plungers are a habitat for disease germs, and people do not want plungers to be close by or within their view. As a result, the plunger needs to be in an accessible location, but without the unsightly appearance or unsanitary conditions. Further, a problem arises in that plungers may often be needed to be transported from one location to another, but there is no sanitary and rapid manner to store and transport the plunger.
Further, depending on the type, size, and/or location of the drain, different plungers may be employed. These various plungers come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and styles. Thus, a business or industry may need to keep several different plunges on hand. However, storage and transportation devices generally do not accept most or all of the wide variety of plunges. Alternatively, if a single size, shape, or styles of plunger is kept in a house, business, industry, etc., it would be laborious to find a storage and transportation device that specifically matches that plunger. Containers for storing and transporting plumbing plungers and related articles have previously been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,281 (issued to Jeffery on Oct. 4, 2005), U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,759 (issued to Rich on Mar. 6, 2007), U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,700 (issued to Rudnick on Aug. 5, 2003), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,709 (issued to Kent on Mar. 21, 2000) disclose plunger storage devices. However, they include drawbacks in that they do not allow for storage and/or transportation of a multitude of plungers produced by a wide variety of manufactures, having varying sizes, shapes, and styles.